disintegrationfandomcom-20200223-history
Disintegration
Disintegration is an upcoming science fiction first-person shooter developed by V1 Interactive, a company founded by Halo creative director Marcus Lehto and SOCOM director Mike Gutmann, and published by Private Division. It was first announced on July 11th, 2019, and will be fully announced at Gamescom on August 19th, 2019. It is expected to be available in 2020. Summary In Earth’s near future, climate extremes, overpopulation, food shortages, and a global pandemic led to nations collapsing and humankind on the brink of extinction. Scientists adopted a means in which the human brain was removed and surgically encased into a robotic armature; a process known as Integration. It was meant to be a temporary solution to an unavoidable crisis. It was a good thing for decades, allowing humans to survive. But some of the Integrated saw this new form as the future of humanity. With no desire to reverse the process, the post-humanist Integrated stratified, calling themselves the Rayonne. Global war soon erupted, and Rayonne forces now seek to hunt down any remaining humans, forcing their integration, and destroying those who don’t share their views. In Disintegration, you play an Integrated character named Romer. He’s one of many who rebelled and are now outlawed by the Rayonne. It’s up to you to lead a small group of these Outlaws, people who have chosen to fight back and survive, into a brighter future where we protect those they care about and hope to one day become human again. Store description Disintegration is a new sci-fi first-person shooter set in the near future on Earth where the only hope for human survival is through Integration, a process developed to preserve human brains in robotic armatures. You play as Romer Shoal, a former Gravcycle pilot in command of a small Integrated resistance still grasping onto fading memories of their human selves. With the domineering Rayonne forces set on eliminating the final remnants of human society, it’s up to Romer and his crew of Outlaws to fight back and reboot humanity. Pilot a variety of armed Gravcycles and command your crew on the ground by leveraging a variety of unique unit abilities and mastery of your own personal arsenal to dominate the battle. Disintegration features a thrilling single-player campaign and frenetic PvP multiplayer where pilots and their crews compete in three exciting game modes across a variety of maps. Features: * Campaign: Experience a full single-player campaign as Romer Shoal, an expert Gravcycle pilot. Command your crew of Outlaws on the ground by leveraging a variety of unique unit abilities and mastery of your own personal arsenal to dominate the battle. * Multiplayer: Featuring three exciting multiplayer modes, each with a variety of maps. These frantic team-based battles require smart coordination, utilizing ground units with individual abilities while simultaneously maximizing the destructive weapons on the Gravcycles. Players will choose from several Crews, each equipped with a unique loadout and role in combat. Background Gameplay Characters Development * Closed Technical Beta: January 28th - 29th * Open Technical Beta: January 31st - February 1st System requirements Current system requirements as of January 30th, 2020. Gallery Spaceship.png|A still of a spaceship from the teaser trailer Romer Garage.jpg Romer Face.jpg Romer Crew.jpg Romer Pilot Crew.jpg Gravcycle Approach.jpg Disintegration Combat 1.jpg Disintegration Combat 2.jpg IronCloud.jpg IronCloud Desert.jpg Videos Disintegration Announcement Trailer Disintegration - Announce Teaser References Category:Disintegration